The Karma Circle: Pizza Bet of Doom
by Invader Derp
Summary: Dib bets that Gaz can't eat pizza for a whole month, Gaz accepts this bet. But soon she'll realise this is much worse than it sounds like... Inspired by the famous Dibsthe1's "The Karma Circle" stories. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: GIR: Doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom.**

 **Invader Derp Productions Persents**

 **"The Karma Circle: Pizza Bet of Doom"**

 **(Pizza Pizza. Get the reference?)**

 _Bloatey's Pizza Hog Factory_

"Some folks wonder, 'Where does pizza come from? Does my belly button let out mutated belly button lint?' Well first pizza comes from the bounds of love and joy from our computer machines slaving and doing all the work for us at Bloatey's Pizza Hog. The robots make it disgusting, have a terrible taste, and make it terrible for your body at once, yet still people eat it. The magic eh? Also secondly, if it does, you should probably get help from someone." The narrator said.

Then a finished pizza was picked up by a drone with the words on it, "Easily Can Be Hacked Drone Delivery Service," it then flew all around the neighborhood known as Doomsville by all, it then lowered down to a little house with electric defenses and lay'd it down it on the doorstep. Opened the door was a purple haired girl with odd, strange, squinting eyes.

"Finally, the pizza is here," Gaz said, "I've been waiting so long."

Gaz walked into her kitchen where she saw Dib at the table with his hands folded and with a smile Gaz just wanted to whip off. She was mad, she knew he was going to take all of the pizza.

"Hey Gaz, the pizza's finally here? I'm starving." Dib said.

"And what makes YOU think you're eating this pizza!" Gaz said, "I eat the pizza and YOU know it."

Dib rolled his eyes, he's haven't had pizza since the time Gaz saved his life from Zim. And the only reason Gaz didn't allow him to eat any of the pizza then was because Membrane was there and she KNEW she would get in trouble if her dad saw her prevent her brother.

"Gaz I can't just starve to death," Dib said, "What am I supposed to eat, the rats downstairs?"

"Yeah, I heard they're REAL yummy nowadays." Gaz said sarcastically, she took a pizza and in 1 minute she ate it like it was a little sandwich. "Nom, nom."

Dib looked at her sister with horror, "WOW, you eat fast!" Dib said.

"Yeah, so?" Gaz said.

Dib had a face that obviously said, "Seriously," "Gaz I wonder if you could actually stop eating pizza!" Dib said.

"Uh, of course I can!" Gaz said, but both of them knew, she was obsessed with pizza.

"Oh really? You eat pizza like, weekly."

"That's not true!" Gaz said with a violent tone.

"Really?"

"Okay, partly true!" Dib rose his eyebrow with a sarcastic looking face with his arms crossed, "Okay you're right!" Gaz said.

"You know Gaz, I bet you couldn't survive a whole month without pizza!" Dib said.

"Dib, I'm not that pathetic." Gaz said.

"Well do the bet then, Gaz. If I lose, I'll buy a videogame for you." Dib said.

"And if I lose?" Gaz asked.

Dib thought for a moment, "You have to post a video of you doing a chicken dance on the internet."

"Deal." Gaz said.

She was doing this for her ego and pride, so she had to do it. There were 3 pizza slices left, Dib then took them and ate them. Gaz looked at Dib eating them with jealous rage. She started drooling as she saw Dib ate them, it's as if you were a dog and someone was eating bacon right up in your face but you couldn't get it.

 _Later that day_

Gaz was on her GameSlave, mashing the buttons like it was no tomorrow. She was on the online servers, someone in the chatbox then said, "afk got 2 eat some pizza." Gaz then immeadietly shut off her GameSlave.

"Maybe there's something good on TV." Gaz said to herself.

She grabbed the remote and turned the TV, then a Bloaty's Pizza Hog commercial showed up.

"What the heck!"

She switched to another channel and saw a guy take a bite out of a pizza, she switched the channel to a scientist pointing a stick to pizza drawing.

"This is starting to get creepy."

Then she heard a knock on her door, she walked up to it and opened to it. Two pizzas were there.

"Gaz, don't you love us?" One of them asked her.

"Yeah, don't you?" The other one asked.

"Of course I do." Gaz said, "Wait did you just talk?"

"WELL WHY AREN'T YOU EATING US!?" One of them said.

"YEAH, WHY AREN'T YOU EATING US!?" The other one said.

"Stupid Dib betted that I couldn't survive a month without eating pizza!" Gaz said.

Then a bunch of other pizza slices came out, they slowly walked up to her, Gaz started to run in fear. But then the pizza slices started running faster and tackled Gaz, they crawled all over her. Gaz bursted through them and started running down to her father's lab. The pizza slices all disappeared, she was being delusional. Gaz ran down and saw her dad.

"Dad, there's a bunch of pizzas that-"

"Honey, did you catch your brother's insanity!" Membrane asked, he pulled out a little device and scanned Gaz's brain, "No, you're ok..."

"Th- there were a bunch of pizzas crawling over me!" Gaz said.

"Maybe they're is something wrong my mental scanner?" Membrane asked himself.

"No, what I'm saying is the truth!"

"Fine daughter, let's see if your insane comments are true!" Gaz and Membrane walked upstairs to see nothing, "Daughter, here's my advice. Never listen to your brother!"

"But they were there!" Gaz said, she growled, "Maybe I'm **TIRED**!"

Gaz stomped upstairs, brushed her teeth, got into her pajamas and slept. And she slept good that night, very good...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OK, before I start I want to say something. I like to here opinions of my work, good or bad. I get to know what I do wrong and what I do right. And when starting off I only got one guy reviewing my stories, Invader Johnny, and eventually I picked up Zim'sMostLoyalServant reviewing them too. And so I started to make more fanfics, and more. And only ever ZMLS and Invader Johnny would review my fanfics.**

 **So why am I saying all of this? Well its REALLY starting to annoy me how little people review my stories. So please, review my stories if you're reading them, because it would really help me out.**

 **Invader Derp Productions Persents**

 **"The Karma Circle: Pizza Bet of Doom, Part 2"**

 **(Hmmmm... I can't think of any puns or any jokes! I NEDZ DEM JOKEZ!)**

 _Bloatey's Pizza Hog In A Flashback..._

A little girl one day was walking by. She had nice purple hair, weird squinting eyes, and was 2 years old. Her name, was Gazelene, but people called her "Gaz" for short. She saw a little place called "Bloatey's Pizza Hog." She was curious and went in, immeadietly she saw several children running around like crazy and flying food everywhere, it looked as if it didn't have any janitors.

"WEEEEEEE!" A kid yelled as he flew by Gaz, he then tripped and he started crying.

Gaz came up to him, "Be a man!" She said.

"But it hurts..."

Gaz walked away, then a pizza hit her head. She then took a bite out of the pizza, she then felt as if all tastiness and glory had suddenly struck her tastebuds. She couldn't help but to eat the rest of it.

 _Membrane Household In the PRESENT!_

Gaz was sitting at the kitchen table, she was mindlessly remembering her first slice of pizza. Then Dib smacked her back to reality when he said something she couldn't remember, and waving his hand in front of her face.

"Gaz! Gaz! Earth to Gaz!" Dib said.

Gaz wiggled her face, "What?"

"Eat up, the bus will be here any minute!" Dib said,

"Don't tell me what to do!" Gaz said, she then took a bite out of her cereal.

The bus was outside then, "Gaz! The bus is here!" Dib said.

Gaz sighed, she pushed her bowl and jumped off her chair. She walked to the bus, she sat alone in the back. She looked outside, happy children were playing on a swing. Then one tripped off and started crying.

 _Feel pain, you wimp._ Gaz thought, she didn't like to see the happiness of others, ESPECIALLY right now. She pulled her GameSlave from her pocket. She opened it up, she started her game, she mashed the buttons with a huge anger.

 _Skool_

Gaz was sitting at her desk in Mr. Elliot's class, they were talking about fractions. She'd already learned fractions last year, why did she have to go over it again? Alas, those are just one of the things you think at Skool.

"So class," Mr. Elliot drew a circle and made eighths within it, "Bill has made a pizza, his family eats 3/8ths of the pizza, how many pizza slices are left?"

Gaz drooled a bit, she gripped her desk. She thought about the bet, and how she couldn't eat pizza. She looked at the clock, it started falling apart, she looked down at the floor, it was falling apart too. Everything was falling apart, until everything was all black, a silent place with nothing in it.

"Gaz! Why don't you eat the pizza!" Said a voice, Gaz turned around to see a gigantic version of Bloaty's head.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Gaz said.

"Gaz! Gaz! Eat the pizza! Eat it! Eat it!" He said.

"No! I'm not going down with the bet!" Gaz said.

"BUT EAT ME!"

"Yeah, eat it." A voice said behind Gaz, she turned around and it was her younger self.

"No! I won't!" Gaz said.

Bloaty and young Gaz blew away like dust then.

 _Reality_

Gaz then woke up, she fell asleep on her desk. She didn't have the best night last night, she didn't sleep good so she was tired. Mr. Elliot was in front of Gaz.

"Gaz, were you sleeping in class?" Mr. Elliot asked.

"Yes," Gaz yawned, "I'm sleepy." She said.

"Well I'm pretty sure the rest of the class is sleepy too." He said, then all of the class were crazy running around and stuff, acting like hyperactive monkies.

"Uh, they don't look tired." Gaz said.

"Oh, well you can't sleep in class Gaz." Mr. Elliot said.

"Well do I have to? This math is so simple I can do it in my sleep!" Gaz said.

"Really? What's the answer?" He asked.

"5/8, obviously." Gaz said.

"Well, what about 3/2 times 2/3?" Mr. Elliot asked.

"Uh..." Gaz said.

"Exactly, we're teaching you more about fractions, Gaz. Now be quiet and listen to the lesson."

 _Recess_

Gaz was so incredibly stimulated, focused, and angry on her GameSlave. She wanted something to distract her from this horrible bet she made, the more unfocused on it, the better. But it seemed like no matter what she did, she couldn't get her mind off the pizza.

"I wonder if I should just call it quits." Gaz said to herself, the bell rang, time for lunch.

Back inside Dib was pestering Gaz with his paranormal topics, this obviously irritated her.

"Those Bigfoot pictures are definetly true! Why are people calling it fake!?" Dib said.

"I'm trying to play a videogame Dib! WHY CAN'T I JUST DO IT WITHOUT YOU ALWAYS ANNOYING ME!?" Gaz said.

"Wow Gaz, that was intense." Dib said.

"Shut up!" Gaz said, she **REALLY** meant it.

Dib noticed Gaz seemed more violent than usual, mean she would be annoyed by him. But not annoyed to the point where she was yelling at him at the top of her lungs. He walked into the Skool cafeteria. He grabbed some lunch and went to sit next to Gaz.

"Hey Gaz-" Gaz shoved him to the ground, luckily his lunch didn't spill. He re-adjusted his glasses and sat next to his sister, Gaz scooted a bit away from Dib.

"You're presence is too close to me." Gaz said, Dib noticed she didn't have any lunch.

"Gaz, how come you don't have lunch?" Dib asked.

"Food reminds me of pizza, which reminds me of the bet, which reminds me that YOU cursed this upon me." Gaz said.

"Hey, you were the one that agreed to the bet right?" Dib said.

"Yes..." Gaz growled.

 _Membrane Household_

Dib started to run to his couch when he came home, the 4th season premiere of _Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery_ was going to be on tonight. He was going to marathon the last couple of episodes from season 3 before it.

"I can't wait for the new season!" Dib said.

Gaz looked upon Dib, "You and your weird shows, you and your paranormal, you and your BIG HEAD!" Gaz said.

"HEY! OUR HEADS ARE EQUALLY BIG!" Dib said in defense.

Gaz got a ruler, she measured both her and Dib's head, they were equal, but Gaz didn't want to admit it.

"Oh well, you have a bigger head." Gaz said.

She walked upstairs, then downstairs, Dib heard a huge slam. Being curious, he decided to check on it. He noticed Gaz's door, it had a little sign that said: "DON'T DISTURB! OR ELSE!" Dib stroked his chin to wonder what was going on in his sister's room.


End file.
